Realizations
by Kimblekn
Summary: "He had stormed into her life and changed everything about it.  Everything about her." Naley, and Baley friendship.


**(AN: My first time writing for this couple. This is completely AU. Mainly Naley, with strong Baley friendship, and mentioning's of Brucas. I hope I did them justice.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill.**

()()()

Realizations

A Naley One-Shot

()()()

Haley Bob James flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and looked to her best friend with a pout on her face. Muddy brown eyes scrutinized the bubbly brunette. She was dancing with some random guy, with some random drink in her hands. The guy was eating up the attention of having the desirable Brooke Davis with him, and Haley hated that Brooke was reducing herself to that. It was all Lucas' fault, Haley decided.

Haley walked into the kitchen and tried to find herself something to drink. Scratch that, she tried to find herself something to drink that wasn't alcoholic. She hated the taste of alcohol. It wasn't her cup of tea, so to speak. Tea was more of her cup of tea. The side of her lip quirked up at that thought.

"Amusing yourself, James?" A deep, familiar voice questioned, and she turned around to look at Nathan Scott. He was…indescribable. Tall, dark, and handsome didn't even begin to describe him. He was everything she had never wanted in a guy, but she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him. She turned towards him, and leaned her back up against the nearest counter.

"Someone has to, Scott," she shot back, with her signature saucy smile. She was rewarded with his deep chuckle, in response. He stood back and looked her up and down, admiring her outfit and the way it fit her natural curves.

"You look…" he started, but then paused, trying to find the right word to describe her. He was never in his comfort zone with her; she was way too different from the girls he usually went for. That's why he wanted her so bad though. He was tired of the brainless, bleach blonde bimbos he usually went for, and Haley was just so…unique. And hot. That helped, a lot.

"Hot, sexy, fuckable? C'mon, Nathan! I want to hear what word you use to describe me this time," she commented, her smile still on her face. He had tried to woo her before, using terms like those, and all he got was a smack in the face. She was rather looking forward to smacking down the 'Great Nathan Scott'.

"Beautiful," he told her softly, his baby blues looking into her brown eyes. She bit her lip, and felt herself beginning to swoon. _Bad Haley_, she mentally scolded herself. But mental words of wisdom beside, she couldn't help _but _swoon. He was funny, sexy, and could keep her on her toes. She was falling hard for Nathan Scott. And they were having a moment. One of those cheesy, romance novel moments, where they just stared into each others eyes. Nothing else existed, and nothing else mattered. All she could see, smell, and hear was him…until her best friends frantic voice caught her ears.

"I said _no, _Felix!" Brooke's voice called out across the room, but nobody gave the two a second glance, nobody beside Haley. Brooke and Haley had been best friends since Pre-School, when Brooke walked up to Haley and announced they would be the best of friends. And she was right. They were closer than most sisters were, and after all the years together they had become in tune with the other. So, when Brooke's desperate, _drunk _voice rang out in the noisy room, Haley amazingly heard it. Her big brown eyes searched for her best friends hazel ones, and finally found them. Brooke's eyes were searching for Haley's, as Felix held her arm forcefully, trying to lead her to a bedroom. He was whispering comforting words, trying to get her to agree, but she _didn't want to_. When the two girl's eyes met, Brooke sighed in relief. Haley would protect her. Haley would help her.

_"Help!"_ Brooke mouthed to her friend, and the girl just nodded her head. Promising her services. Haley knew that Felix would _never _force himself on Brooke, but he might be able to charm a drunken Brooke into sleeping with him, and that _would not _happen on her watch. But she knew she wouldn't frighten Felix, or intimidate him into letting Brooke go. Haley was 5'3, and 105Lbs. She didn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of men.

Her eyes traveled from Brooke, to Nathan, and she saw with satisfaction that he was looking at Brooke and Felix too. She also saw that he wasn't going to do anything about it, because he didn't know if his services were needed. He didn't know Brooke like she did. Hell, the only reason he was concerned was because of his brother, and Haley. Their connections to Brooke had him wanting to protect her, but on the other hand, did she want protection from Felix? He knew she used to be a party girl, maybe after his brother, Lucas, broke her heart she decided to resort back to her old ways.

Haley wasn't comfortable in her sexuality, so she didn't wear it like Brooke or other high school girls did. She couldn't flash a smile that would get men to abide to her every whim, and she was a horribly awkward flirt. But she had one hidden weapon. She could flash her big, innocent, Bambi eyes and get any of the Scott men to do what she asked of them. Keith, Dan, Lucas, and Nathan Scott, none of them were immune to a damsel in distress, and even though she wasn't, Haley looked like it. Was she a horrible person for exploiting that? Maybe, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She put her hand on his hard, _very _muscular chest and looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "Nathan," she whispered in a pleading voice, her eyes darting from him to Brooke and Felix. He got the message loud and clear, she needed his help getting that tool away from Brooke. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't say no to her. How could one say no to the girl they were falling in love with?

"Come on," he said gruffly, stalking off into the direction Brooke was. Haley smiled and skipped after him. "I don't think she wants to go with you, Felix," Nathan pointed out in a warning tone, as soon as he was in front of the duo.

"Haley!" Brooke screeched as soon as her friend was in her sights, and she threw herself into the other girl's arms.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Scott?" Felix challenged, reaching out a hand for Brooke. Instead of grabbing hold of her, he was met with Haley's smaller body blocking Brooke from view.

"Don't you _dare _touch her," she warned, her sweet voice sounding a tad more threatening. Felix just chuckled, because Haley James really wasn't threatening in the least.

"Jealous I was hitting on your girlfriend?" He questioned, condescendingly. He wasn't shocked when she propelled her small body at him, nor shocked when Nathan caught her around the waist.

"Down Killer," he whispered to the tiny blonde. "Felix," he said, addressing the shorter man before him. "She doesn't want to go with you. Find a willing victim this time, will you?" And with that he wrapped an arm around each girl and started walking away.

"She wanted it! She's just a whore!" He yelled back, and several heads turned to see what was going on. With that Haley tried to break away from Nathan's hold, but he wouldn't let her.

"He's not worth it," he whispered, and continued to lead the girls away.

"Wow, the Great Nathan Scott walking away from a fight. The Virgin Tutor really does have you whipped doesn't she?" He yelled, and then smirked when people rooted him on. Haley felt Nathan stiffen and begin to turn around and she panicked. She really wanted to get Brooke, who was then crying, away from the douche bag known as Felix, but she had no doubt that Nathan would want to defend her. So she decided to defuse the situation herself.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss on the corner of Nathan's lips, before turning her head to glare at the douche bag in question. "Yeah, she does, but the funny part? He'll get more action tonight from the _Virgin Tutor _then you will from anyone else," she bit out with a fake smile. People laughed around them, as Felix seethed with anger.

"Except maybe your hand," Brooke piped in, slurring her words.

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan beat him to the punch. "Bye Felix," Nathan laughed, before leading the two girls out of his beach house. He led the duo to his SUV, and helped Haley and Brooke into the back. "Where to?" He questioned, catching Haley's eyes through his mirror.

"My house, please," she requested, stroking Brooke's hair as the brunette rested her head on her shoulder.

As far as Haley was concerned, she owed Nathan her life.

Because Brooke was the only thing she had.

()()()

The following Monday at school, Nathan confronted Haley in the tutor center.

"Hey," she greeted, as Nathan walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"Hi," he said shortly, thumbs in his belt loops, and fidgeting nervously. Haley couldn't help but admit that he made a cute sight. "What's up?" He questioned, nodding to the paper work surrounding her.

"Just grading some practice tests that I'm behind on. You know, boring tutor work," she jested with a light smile on her face. One that she was usually sporting when around Nathan. He made her feel all light and bubbly inside. She didn't mind one bit.

"That's cool," he said, nodding his head. _Up and down. Up and down_.

Haley couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange," she noted. He looked at her closely, before taking a seat across from me.

"I want to ask you something," he told her gently.

She shut her book, and folded her hands in front of her. "Shoot."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," he asked her, when all she did was raise an eyebrow, he elaborated. "On a date."

"I understood what you meant," she told him haughtily, her thoughts swirling in her mind. Should she said yes? No? She knew about his past with women, and it terrified her.

"You can go ahead and say yes then," he said, his confidence showing. Instead of laughing like she usually would, she gave him a withering stare. For once not up for his games. "C'mon, Hales. You can consider it a friend repaying their friend for their help. And if we end up in bed afterwards, so be it," he said, complete with a wolfish grin at the end.

"And what would I be repaying you for?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"My help last night," he answered like it was the most obvious answer ever.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him in astonishment. She had no words, and for her that was _totally _a first.

"Hales? You okay there?" He questioned, his earlier look of amusement turning into worry.

At that she snapped. "You're black mailing me to go on a date!" She screeched. Several heads turned their way, and he automatically shushed her, not wanting to cause a scene.

"I am not," he paused to gather his bearings. After a deep breath he continued, "I am _not _black mailing you."

"Then what do you call this?" She demanded. She could not _believe _him. She thought he was one of the good ones!

"I'm giving you some incentive to say yes," he corrected her with his signature smirk. "C'mon Hales, say yes. You know you want to," he goaded her.

"The only thing I want to do right now is punch you in the face," she told him evenly, silently admitting there was truth in his words.

"What are you scared of?" He asked, changing tactics to get her to agree.

"_What are you __**talking **__about?_" She asked her frustration clear in her tone. She was a second away from ripping all her hair out.

"What are you _scared _of? Why won't you say yes? You like me, it's obvious Haley. There's a reason you're not saying yes," he pointed out the truth that had become clear to him.

She stood up from her seat angrily, and gathered her stuff up – getting ready to storm out. "I'm not saying yes because," and she paused, completely for dramatic effect, "you're an incorrigible _jack ass_, that only pretends to be a good guy, when the mood _strikes him_," she bit out. Then she turned to make her leave, only when she was at the door did he call after her.

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" He questioned, and was rewarded with her slamming the door on the way out.

He leaned back in his seat victoriously. She was falling for him. He just knew it, and he was going to make her see that tonight. 'Cause Haley James was going on a date with Nathan Scott.

()()()

"Don't you think you're being a little bit of a bitch?" Brooke questioned Haley as the other girl laid out on her bed.

"Nope, not a bit," Haley respond, flipping through a magazine carelessly. Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Right about now, Nathan is knocking on your door expecting to sweep you off your feet, and your over at my house," Brooke reminded her, laughing at her friends 'Ice Queen' act. That's all it was, an act. "That's a bitch move."

"Tigger!" Haley yelled out in exasperation.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be on my side," she whined, pouting at the end for effect.

Brooke walked over and joined her friend on the bed, joining their hands together for support. "I am _always _on your side. And because I am always on your side, I have the right to tell you when your stepping out of line. Right now is one of those moments," she said, pausing for some sort of reaction from Haley.

She got none, besides a blank stare, so she continued. "The boy _really _likes you, Hales. Hell, I'm certain he's half in love with you. And what your doing right now? It's playing with his emotions. I get that your scared, but you need to let go of that. You can be _happy_. Like I was with Lucas, and I won't let you pass that up," she told her friend passionately.

"Lucas crushed you though," Haley pointed out, revealing her biggest fear. If she let Nathan in, he'll possess the power to destroy her. She's not comfortable with those odds.

Brooke sent her a watery smile. "But it was worth it. I assure you, the pain was worth it."

Twenty minutes later, Haley found herself standing outside of Nathan Scott's house, refusing to knock on the door. She was worried about how he would react to her. She had technically stood him up, even though she never agreed to the date. She finally gathered her courage to knock on the door, and Deb Scott, Nathan's mother opened the door.

"Haley, Dear," the older blonde greeted with a warm smile. She thought Haley was a sweetheart, and couldn't wait for the day Nathan and her got together. Deb figured it was inevitable.

"Is Nathan here?" She questioned nervously. What if he turned her down? Told her she was too late? She didn't think she could handle the rejection. Maybe she should just turn around and leave…

"Oh, yes! He came storming in about ten minutes again, and went into the back yard to play some Basketball. I swear, that Boy and that game," she said while shaking her head ruefully.

"Can I go talk to him?" The younger Blonde requested, knowing she had to get the confrontation over with, or she never would.

"Of course!" Deb beamed, and led Haley on her way.

She stood watching Nathan play for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes. He was so graceful on the court. She felt envy swell up inside of her at that. If only she was that graceful at _anything_. She wrapped her arms around herself self consciously.

"I know your there, Haley," Nathan informed her, as he stopped to catch his breath. And he was telling the truth. He could _feel _her eyes boring into him. A small smile made it's home on her face as he turned around. "I just don't know why," he finished, fixing her with a glare.

"To apologize," she offered up.

"No need," he dismissed. "I get it, you didn't want to go on the date in the first place, I was wrong to expect you to show up," he told her. He was looking away, so he didn't see her advance on him, until she was right in front of him. Her hands cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

"_I'm sorry_," she stressed, sending him a small smile. Then she took them both by surprise, and leaned up and pressed a small kiss on his lips. "Forgive me?" She questioned, with a twinkled in her eyes.

He nodded dumbly, _knowing _it wasn't going to be the last time she charmed him into forgiving her.

And here he thought _he _was the charmer in their possible relationship.

How wrong he was.

()()()

She wasn't expecting it when he broke up with her. He definitely surprised her, there. They were heading off to college, _different _colleges, and he didn't think the long distance thing could work.

Funny thing is, _she did_.

He had stormed into her life and changed everything about it. _Everything about her_. She was Haley Bob James, she didn't get attached to men. She didn't change her beliefs for them (yeah, the virgin until marriage thing _totally _didn't work out for them,) hell, she didn't let herself _care _about men. But Nathan Scott wasn't any ordinary man. He was _the _man for her. The one who made her dream of white dresses, and picket fences. The one that made her act _crazy_. The one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She spent her weekends binging on Ben & Jerry's with Brooke, happy her friend joined her at Stanford. Yes, Brooke Davis got into Stanford.

She spent every minute of college life missing him, and putting an incredible effort into moving on.

But deep down she knew she never would.

Nathan Scott was _it _for her.

And he didn't even know it.

Oh, the irony.

()()()

The next time she sees him is _years _after college, and _years _after she _thought _she put him behind her. She's sporting a nice little engagement ring, and an adoring fiancé is holding her arms protectively. She's even dressed in nice fancy clothing. _Nothing _like the girl he left behind.

But as soon as he smirks at her, _like he used to,_ and gives her a tiny, _condescending _wave, she feels it.

She feels herself turning back into that teenage girl who was captivated by him.

And she _knows _the ring won't stay on her finger for long.

She'll be back in his arms by the end of the month, she realizes.

And the worst part?

She doesn't even mind.

()()()

**(AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be appreciated. And if you want to check it out, my blog dedicated to my FF work is, Writingandotheruselessskills at Blogspot. So…review, would you?)**

.


End file.
